Sweet Serial Killer
by AoRabbit
Summary: Coś czego nie potrafię opisać. Z pewnością nieogarnięte, nie jestem pewna, czy mogę być z tego dumna. Na pewno dziwne. / Dedykowane moim dwóm ukochanych Kisiaczkom ;3 Przyjacielowi i Shiyagi :3 / M na wszelki wypadek.


**Raz.**

Kuląc się w kącie, nie czuje już nic. Nic, poza strachem.

Wyciąga dłonie w górę, starając się desperacko trzymać nadziei.

Ból rozdziera mu serce, umysł, jego duszę.

Łzom nie widać końca.

A ukojenia nie widać wcale.

_Chciałbym móc znaleźć dziś wieczorem swoją prawdziwą miłość._

_Myślisz, że to mógłbyś być Ty?_

Dyszenie dobiega zza drzwi. Jest zbyt ciche, by można było je usłyszeć, ale on słyszy. Tak długo żył w ciemności, tak długo strach zajmował mu życie. Ma już wrażenie, że słyszy każdy ruch mięśni ciała na korytarzu.

Cofa się. Choć już od dawna przylega do ściany, chce się w nią wtopić, zniknąć. Na zawsze. Na wieczność.

_Wiem, że to, co robię, nie jest właściwe._

_Nie potrafię przestać robić tego, co kocham._

Wciąż czuje na dłoniach krew, często ją widzi. Czy to jest jeszcze normalne? Może już oszalał?

Każdy oddech zaczyna sprawiać mu ból, każdy ruch wywołuje drżenie. Czy jeśli zamknie teraz oczy, odejdzie już na zawsze? Czy jego świat się zmieni?

_Więc zamorduję miłość w nocy, patrząc, jak upadają, _

_jeden za drugim walczą..._

_Myślisz, że też mnie pokochasz?_

Sapie.

Zaciska dłonie.

Drapie.

Uśmiecha się.

Psychopatycznie.

To chore, ale jego to bawi.

Słyszy jęk swojej ofiary. Jak desperacko łapie oddech, próbując zachować idealną ciszę.

Drży.

Śmieje się.

Chory śmiech opuszcza jego gardło.

Kolejny raz zaciska paznokcie na drzwiach i drapie je. Farba już odeszła w niektórych miejscach. Palce powinny boleć od rozerwanych paznokci, ale on wciąż się śmieje. Nie przestaje go to bawić.

_Chcę bawić się tobą jak grą, chłopcze._

_Jaki jest dreszczyk emocji bawienia się tą samą zabawką?_

Zaciska powieki, zakrywa uszy, chowa głowę.

To nic nie daje, słowa się nie zatrzymują, strach wciąż w nim tkwi.

Nie może się obudzić.

_Zakradając się do ciebie, naprawdę cichutko,_

_Szepczę: "Czy jestem tym, czego pragnie twoje serce?"_

- Kouki, Kouki - szepcze z początku. Nie pozwala mu zasnąć. Nie pozwala mu obudzić się.

- Kouki, przecież wiesz, że się mnie nie pozbędziesz - mówi dalej.

- Należysz tylko do mnie.

Dłonie zaciska w pięści, uderza w drzwi. Huki obudziły by każdego w tym domu, ale nikt nie ma odwagi się odezwać. Pomóc temu chłopakowi.

- Jesteś mój, Kouki! Tylko mój! - Nie krzyczy, nie unosi głosu. Opiera się o drzwi i cicho szepcze w drewnianą powierzchnię.

W jego głowie każde to słowo jest jak grzmot. Wywołuje dreszcz, przerażenie, ból.

Już nie ma siły.

* * *

**Dwa.**

Jęki, słodkie jęki, westchnienia i ból im towarzyszący, słyszalny.

Blada dłoń sunie po satynowej pościeli. Natrafia na plamę krwi. Zaciąga się jej zapachem.

_Mój czarny ogień jasno płonie._

_Może wyjdę na miasto dzisiejszej nocy._

- Kouki - szepcze. Składa pocałunki na sinym ciele, obcałowuje każdy fragment skóry wokół sznurów.

Gryzie obojczyki, szyję, klatkę piersiową. Żadne miejsce nie zostaje zapomniane. Nawet rany nie bolą tak bardzo jak pocałunki.

Jego dotyk rozpala, podnieca, obezwładnia zmysły. Jego dotyk parzy, boli, nie pozwala zapomnieć.

_Trzymam cię bezpiecznym i natchnionym._

_Kochanie, pozwól swoim fantazjom się rozwinąć._

_Możemy robić to, na co masz ochotę._

Syczy z bólu. Zimny dotyk na jego gorącym ciele piecze.

Chłodne ostrze noża rozrywa powoli tkankę skórną, wydostając ze środka krew. On patrzy na nią zafascynowany, podekscytowany. Podnieca go to.

Uśmiecha się w ten swój przerażający sposób. Tylko przez chwilę patrzy na twarz chłopca, szybko wracając znów wzrokiem do krwawiącej rany.

Upaja się jej widokiem, zapachem krwi, jej smakiem, gdy całuje zraniony bok.

Już nic go nie powstrzyma.

_Wiesz, że kocham ten dreszczyk emocji, który p__owoduje gonitwa._

_Kocham cię trochę za mocno._

Uwalnia dłonie chłopaka tylko po to, by uświadomić mu, jak bardzo jest bezsilny. Jak niewiele może zrobić wobec sile jego oprawcy.

Nie powstrzymuje się. Kocha się z nim wbrew wszystkim zasadom, uczuciom.

Każdy ruch wywołuje piekący ból. Rozrywa go od środka. Jego umysł jest całkowicie zniszczony.

* * *

**Trzy.**

_Je__śli pomodlę się naprawdę mocno._

Ustawia stołek na środku pokoju. Gdyby się zachwiać, można go łatwo przewrócić i zlecieć, ale to właśnie o to chodzi.

Stawia niepewny krok. Potem drugi. Drżącymi dłońmi łapie sznur i zaciska je na nim. Nie wie, wciaż nie wie, czy to dobre rozwiązanie. W jego wypadku może i najgorsze, ale nie widzi lepszego.

_Jeśli położę się cichutko._

Zakłada pętlę na szyję i bierze wdech. Łzy cisną mu się do oczu. Nie chce się żegnać, choć tylko tak może zyskać wreszcie spokój. Ostatni raz rozgląda się po pokoju. Patrzy na zdjęcia przyjaciół. Za chwilę do was dołączę, myśli, bo nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć choć jednego słowa. Od dawna tego nie robił. Chciał przeprosić tych, którzy odeszli z jego powodu. Za ból jaki im wyrządził.

Odpycha nogą stołek. Drewno uderza o podłogę, a ciało nastolatka wisi w powietrzu. Łzy jeszcze płyną, płuca oddychają resztką powietrza. Jeszcze kilka sekund, nim wyda z siebie ostatni dech.

_Kochanie__, __jestem __socjopatą,_

_Słodkim seryjnym mordercą na wojennej ścieżce._

_Bo kocham cię trochę za mocno._

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem.

Wchodzi do środka spokojny, opanowany.

Sprawdza kuchnię, łazienkę, salon. Gdy staje przed drzwiami jego pokoju, nie waha się nawet przez sekundę. Uchyla je, a widok pozbawia go tchu.

Nie wierzy w to, co widzi. Skóra zaczyna go palić.

Podnosi przewrócony stołek i wspina się po nim. Jednym ruchem odcina linę, łapiąc chłopaka w ramiona, jednak są zbyt ciężcy i obaj upadają na podłogę.

- Kouki - mówi jak otumaniony, tuląc go do siebie. Głaszcze jego włosy, policzki, ramiona. Całuje jego głowę. - Kouki, Kouki, Kouki...

_Mój czarny ogień jasno płonie._

- Kouki! - krzyczy. Pierwszy raz krzyczy, gdy policjanci odciągają go od jego ciała. - Zostawcie go! On należy do mnie.

Groźne spojrzenie nie działa na policjanta. Kładzie dłonie na biodrach i uśmiecha się, z politowaniem kręcąc głową.

- Więc wreszcie cię mamy, Akashi Seijuurou - mówi.

- Nic na mnie nie masz, Daiki.

- Okaleczenia na ciele tego chłopaka i nóż, który ze sobą wziąłeś, na pewno pasują idealnie. Zabierzcie go.

Akashi wyrywa się, nie może zostawić Koukiego samego. Swojej własności. Ale zabierają go i pakują do samochodu policyjnego.

Policjant pochyla się nad ciałem w czarnym worku. Zaciska wargi.

- Przykro mi, Furihata, spóźniliśmy się - szepcze i nakrywa go workiem. Przybyli. Tylko szkoda, że za późno.

**To koniec.**


End file.
